nos4a2fandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Moore
Daniel Moore is a recurring character on AMC's NOS4A2. He is portrayed by Asher Miles Fallica. Daniel is one of Charlie Manx's victims, who was abducted from his home and taken to Christmasland. Early Life Throughout the Series Season 1 The Shorter Way Here, Iowa, Daniel Moore wakes to the sound of his mother having sex. He partially opens her bedroom door to ask if he can sleep with her as he feels lonesome. Her male companion, Brian, offers to leave, but she wants him to stay and instead tells Daniel to go back to bed. Rather than going back to bed as instructed by his mother, Daniel makes himself a bowl of cereal and watches TV in the living room. That’s when the TV goes outs. Just outside, he can hear the singing of Christmas carols. He opens the front door to find a candy cane sitting on the door step. At the end of the street sits a Rolls-Royce Wraith. The back door to the vehicle opens by itself, revealing a backseat filled with Christmas presents. Brian exits the bedroom to find the TV on, though instead of a picture, all that can be seen is white noise and Daniel’s cereal bowl. Peter Ives comes up from being and injects Brian with a syringe, which kills him almost instantly. Back outside, Daniel gets in the Wraith. When he does, Charlie Manx, withered and old, tells him that he’s up past his bedtime, then the car door slams shut on its own. Daniel tries to open the door, and when it doesn’t budge, he begins to beat on the car window, which doesn’t do much good either. Manx gets into the car, starting it up, before looking back to Daniel and introducing himself. He claims that he understands what it feels like to be lonesome. Daniel, in a panic, continues to try to break his way out the car, but to no avail. Manx assures him that there’s no reason to be afraid and that the presents will return to Daniel once they arrive to Christmasland. He explains that it’s a special place where everyday is Christmas and unhappiness is against the law. Daniel’s mother, Karen, comes out the room to find Brian on the floor. That's when she is attacked by Ives. Although, outmatched in size and strength, Karen fights back, hitting Ives with a vase and making a run for the front door, though she doesn’t make it far as Ives manages to stick her with a syringe that leaves her weak. Karen makes it out the front door, screaming out to Daniel. She makes it off the front porch and into the grass before falling to her knees. Daniel watches as his mother crawls to him. He beats on the Wraith window, calling back out to her. Manx, however, tells Daniel not to worry about his mother as she wasn’t interested in his games or him for that matter. Manx then drives off, telling Daniel all about Christmasland and how everyone there loves games. Physical Appearance Personality Appearances Season 1 *The Shorter Way Trivia Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males